The invention relates to a slotted and resilient correcting ring, preferably for synchronizing devices in change-speed gears of motor vehicles. These types of synchronizing devices are provided with an axially movable gearshift sleeve arranged on a gearshift sleeve carrier which sleeve is brought into engagement with a clutch body of a gear to be shifted. The correcting ring is supportably arranged with a radially effective pretension in the clutch body.
Correcting rings for change-speed gears for motor vehicles of this type are known which are arranged in the clutch body of the gear to be shifted under radially-directed effective pretension. These correcting rings are secured in an axial direction at one side thereof by a face of the clutch body and at the other side by means of locking rings, however without the correcting ring, respectively its ring ends, as a result of their construction, being in contact with the face of the clutch body and the locking ring. For the reduction of the axial clearance at loose gears of change-speed gears to be shifted, spring rings are arranged on the gear shaft through which the loose gears in the not shifted position are axially secured without clearance. By these additional uses of spring rings, the effort for assembly as well as the production cost of the gear is increased.
The task of the invention resides therein to construct the correcting rings themselves in such a way that the loose-gears in the not shifted position (condition) are axially secured without clearance without the requirement of additional elements.
According to the invention, the ring ends of the correcting ring are provided with a predetermined impact displacement in the axial direction A--A (see the drawings). In especially advantageous preferred embodiment of the invention the impact displacement is defined in this manner such that the correcting ring in the assembled condition is provided in the axial direction A--A with a pretension (initial tension). By this means, the correcting ring in the assembled condition can support itself in the axial direction A--A with one ring end thereof on a face of the clutch body and with the other ring end on a face of the gearshift carrier under axial pretension (initial tension). A primary advantage of the present invention is the elimination of the need for the previously required spring rings to maintain the axial clearance free position of the loose-gears when in a not shifted condition. A further advantage is that the manufacturing process of such correcting ring is considerably simplified since special process steps were necessary in prior arrangements in order to avoid an impact displacement. On the other hand, it is simpler to establish the impact displacement for a pre-defined measure in the construction of the ring of the present invention.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.